Auradon Treasure
by LexysK23
Summary: When Mal, Jay and Carlos are busy, the Auradon Kids step up to care for little Evie. Part of the the Blueberry Treasure Verse.


**Here are snapshots of Evie spending time with the Auradon kids and seeing what their thoughts of the whole situation are.**

**Bonus snapshot: Evie with Belle and Beast.**

**Who ordered Queen of Mean Audrey (AKA no one hurts her future, soon to be step-kid.)**

* * *

Evie jumped in front of Audrey, who was babysitting in the moment. Mal, Jay and Carlos were in Remedial Goodness 101. King Beast and Queen had dropped Evie off at the school for the weekend, and fortunately Audrey had a free hour. She offered to babysit.

Evie turned to Audrey and grinned. "Where's mommy and daddies?"

"In class. They will be here soon. What do you want to do?"

"Library?" Evie suggested, looking so hopeful. The library was one of Audrey's least favorite places, but just looking at the look on Evie's face, she couldn't say no. Audrey gave her a nod and the little girl squealed in delight.

Audrey watched with a smile as Evie skipped ahead of her. Audrey never expected to love one of the isle kids but Evie made it so easy. The little girl was all smiles and sunshine, something she didn't know Isle kids knew about. The little girl would just smile up at Audrey and the older girl became puddy in her hands.

If she never got to meet Evie, she would have been said that it was all pawn for evil. But she did. And she got to see how the other villains acted around the small girl. And the little girl seemed to have no evil bone in her body. Evie has an air around her that made people want to nurture. That made people want to make her smile.

But most importantly, having Evie and Mal and the boys helps her realize that Ben wasn't the one for her. Her grandmother had her grow up to be queen. But it wasn't all Audrey wanted to be. And hearing about ho Evie's mother had been teaching her to be a princess made her change things. She and Ben broke up on good terms. Ben started a relationship with Mal, and Audrey started to spend time with Jay.

The taller Isle boy was aggressive. And he was a thief. But he was a father. He was a brother, and Audrey was able to look past all the bad, because the good made her see a future with him.

Evie ran forward, when she crashed into someone. She fell back onto the ground. Audrey looked up to a blond boy, who glared at the little girl. "Don't dirty my clothes," he snapped.

Evie looked up in fear. "S-sorry," she whispered. Audrey was quick to drop next to the girl and help her up. Audrey made sure she had no injury, before turning the Chad.

"Apologize," she told him, her voice low and threatening.

Chad looked confused. "She ran into _me_."

Evie moved to hide behind Audrey, her little hands gripping the dress. Audrey felt a wave of anger. She took a step forward, hoping her rage was evident in her eyes. Chad looked at her, confused.

"Apologize or I will hurt you so bad you won't be able to walk for days," Audrey told him. Chad flinched at the sound.

"I don't even know that kid. She's just an Isle fre-," Chad started, but was cut off by a slap to the cheek.

Audrey fumed, her hand stinging slightly. She did not hold back. She wanted to hurt him some more, but knew that making sure Evie was okay was more important. Audrey looked at the little girl, who was staring up at her with tears filling her eyes.

"L-library?" she asked in a small, fear filled voice.

Audrey picked Evie up and held her close. She gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Evie just leaned into her, putting her head on the girl's shoulder. She turned to Chad, who was holding his reddening cheek. "You'll regret being an ass."

She stormed off, her hands wrapped around the little girl. She was never going to let anyone hurt her.

_When Jay, Carlos and Mal finished their class, they found Audrey reading a book to a sleeping Evie, who was sitting on her lap. Jay couldn't help but beam, seeing how comfortable Evie seemed with Audrey._

* * *

Jane was reluctant to babysit. Not because she thought Evie was evil or mean, but because she was a kid. She didn't want to say or do the wrong thing. She was scared. But when she spent time with the girl, seh saw that her fears were not justified. THe little girl didn't run off. She asked if she could play with Jane's hair.

So for the last two hours, Jane was sitting on a chair while Evie did her hair and make up. Jane was pretty surprised to see the six year old so great with make up. Evie took a step back and tilted her head. "Done!"

Jane looked at her reflection and her eyes widened. Evie had discovered her shade and highlighted her best features.' "How do you know how to do this?"

"My mommy, my old mommy. She said I was ugly and no prince will like me," Evie said, shrugging.

Jane frowned. "Your mommy is stupid."

Evie frowned. "Mommy is smart."

Jane blinked, before shaking her head. "No, your old mommy. Mal is a good mommy."

That was something she never guess she would be saying upon meeting the older Isle girl. Growing up, she had heard people talk about how the Isle people never knew love. How they all had hate in their hearts. And then Lonnie told them how Mal and the boys admitted that their parents didn't love them. But anyone with eyes could see how Carlos, Mal, and Jay loved Evie. How they always put her first. She didn't know how many times she found Jay in the library, Mal at cheerleading practice, and Carlos at the fashion club. All because it made Evie smile.

The gentle isle boy was the one to catch her attention. Seeing the smile on his face, the light in his eyes. She loved spending time with him, but after a while, Carlos decided to ask her out. The Auradon girl had accepted with no hesitation.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called out, smiling when her mother walked in. Evie looked over at the woman and beamed.

"Bibbidi!"

Fairy Godmother smiled fondly. "Bobbidi-boo."

Evie released a squealing giggle. She leaned into Jane, who ran her hand through her hair. Evie tilt her head back and closed her eyes. In that moment, Evie reminded Jane of a puppy.

"Have a date?" Fairy Godmother asked, her eyes on the little girl, who had a smile on her face.

Jane shook her head. "No. Carlos has the Tourney game today. Evie wanted to do my makeup."

"Great job," Fairy Godmother told the little girl, who beamed. Her cheeks had a red tint on them.

"We go see Papa later?" Evie asked, her eyes shifting to her babysitter. Jane nodded, grinning when Evie ran to grab her night clothing, (Carlos's jacket and Jay's beanie.)

"Is there something wrong?" Jane asked, while Evie put the jacket on.

"I just wanted to check on you."

Jane smiled. "I'm okay. Spending time with the Princess."

"That's me!" Evie exclaimed, the beanie falling over her eyes. The little girl huffed and pushed it up. She pouted at Jane.

The younger fairy smiled fondly. "Let's get that fixed, yeah?"

Evie gave an eager nod. She skipped to the older girl.

"We're going to cheer really loud right?"

"Loudestest!"

"Want to make posters?"

"Color?"

Jane nodded, smiling at the look of amazement. The little girl seemed to vibrate in place. Jane turned to her mother, who winked and walked out. Evie flapped her hands under Carlos's jacket with excitement. Jane grabbed poster boards and markers. She and Evie got straight to work.

Watching Evie bite her lip as she used used a marker to write Jay's number, she felt a kinship. She was going to show her the love she deserved.

_Carlos and Jay could see the two holding up poster with the numbers #101 and #8, cheering loudly. Mal watched fondly, holding Evie on her shoulders._

* * *

"Dress?" Evie asked, looking up at Ben. The soon-to-be king had asked if he could take Evie shopping for a dress for his coronation Jay and Carlos interrogated him before giving their approval. Mal was harder to convince. But Evie then asked, and the young mother couldn't say no.

"What are you thinking? Blue?"

Evie's eyes lit up. "Yes please! Blue. I like blue."

Ben offered the girl his hand and she took it. Ben smiled at how small her hand felt in his. The little girl skipped as they walked. "We are going to find the prettiest dress and get some ice cream after."

Evie gasped. "Really?"

The future king nodded. "Of course. It's not a shopping trip without ice cream."

"Can we take some to mommy, and daddies?"

"Of course."

Evie looked so happy. She walked with a hope in her step. Ben couldn't help but feel horrible for all the other kids that were living in the isle. He had been researching to choose who were going to come next. He knew the daughter of Ursula and the sons of Hook and Gaston were next, as Evie wouldn't stop talking about them. He wanted to keep her happy.

He also knew he wanted to spend his life with Mal. He had never felt for anyone like he felt for her. He had even dreamt of her before ever meeting. But with Mal came Evie and Carlos and Jay. The latter two wouldn't have much of an effect on his life, but Evie would. The girl was Mal's _daughter_. And if he did marry Mal, she would become his stepdaughter. (Ben did see the irony in that.)

He did wonder if any of the isle kids were planning to officially adopt her. His parents would be more than happy to do so, as they had fallen for the little girl with the shining eyes and beautiful smile.

But he knew if Mal decided to step up to the role, he's happy follow behind. Evie deserved everything in the world, as did her parents. And he wanted to give them that.

"Benny?" Evie questioned, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why wasn't I born here?"

Ben clenched his teeth, feeling angry at the thought of the girl being born in evil. He crouched down in front of her. "My father, he wanted all the bad guys to live, but away from the good people. And everyone thought only evil can from evil. But that's not true. Because you, your mommy and daddies aren't evil. You are good, and so are all the other kids. And they will be able to live here."

Evie seemed to accept the answer and skip away. Ben followed with a heavy heart.

Evie tried on dress after dress, not finding one she liked. Some were not puffy enough, others too puffy. The shade of blue was too bright or too dark. Ben didn't mind. He liked watching the girl find a dress, beam and went to try it on. Evie would put the dress on and then twirl.

Evie walked out of the changing room in a puffy-ish royal blue dress. She kept touching the ruffles. She looked at Ben, her eyes waiting.

"You look beautiful, like a princess," he told her, standing up. He walked up to her with something hidden behind his back. Evie cocked her head to the side. "And you know what every princess needs?"

Evie shook her head, giving him a soft, "No."

"A real crown," he said, moving his hands from his back and showing her the crown. The girl's eyes widened, tears in her eyes. Slowly, she reached over and touched the diamonds on the head peace. He placed it on her head and led her to see her reflection. "Princess Evie."

The little girl quickly turned and wrapped her arms around Ben. The young soon-to-be-king hugged her back.

It was that moment he knew he would guard her with his life.

_Mal, Jay and Carlos stood with Evie, as Ben received his crown. The little girl looked beautiful in her dress and gold crown, which she kept touching to make sure it was real._

* * *

Lonnie had heard about the significant others of the Isle kids spending time with Evie, and had been offered a chance to babysit. Jay and Carlos had tourney practice, and Mal had gotten detention for punching Chad in the face. Ben had king meetings. Jane and Audrey had cheerleading practice. The former king and queen of Auradon were leaving for the weekend on a vacation, as they were longer needed and Evie was spending the isle with her parents. That just left her.

Evie was sitting on Lonnie's bed, flipping finishing her homework. She had heard about how bright the young girl was. The girl should have been behind, with Isle education not as advanced, and her birth mother choosing looks over brains. But Evie had caught up quickly, and was heading to being the top student of her school.

"Mommy said I can make cookies," Evie said, closing her book. She looked at the teenager.

Lonnie shrugged. She smiled. "Sure, but we should leave your crown here, so it doesn't get dirty."

The little girl pouted, but pulled the crown off. Evie had grown attached; wearing it any chance she could. When buying her wardrobe, they made sure to buy a few crown like accessories for the little girl.

Evie and Lonnie walked to the kitchen, while Evie told her about how she and her best friend Doug made the coolest solar system. She talked about how Pluto was her favorite and that it wasn't fair that people were saying it wasn't.

Lonnie just smiled fondly. She added her own questions here and there to keep her talking, but Evie seemed to do all the talking and didn't need any push. Lonnie opened the door for Evie and followed her into the kitchen. The little girl then placed her hands behind her back and looked up at Lonnie.

"Let's get to work," the older girl said, thinking of the ingredient. She had Evie grab the less heavy things, leaving anything heavy to her. Once everything needed were on the table, and Evie had a chair to stand on, Lonnie and the young girl got to work. Lonnie let Evie do most of the work, pitching in on things Mal would kill her for letting the younger girl do.

"What's this?" Evie asked, holding up an egg.

"That's a chicken egg," Lonnie said, cracking it and releasing the yolk into the bowl.

"That's a baby chicken?" Evie asked, her eyes wide and fillign with tears. "We killed a baby chicken!"

"No! No! There is no baby chicken, look," Lonnie told the girl, pointing to the bowl. Evie peeked over, seeing just some slimy thing and flour.

"No chicken?"

Lonnie shook her head. "No chicken, but there is a ghost."

Evie looked so confused, until Lonnie flicked some flour on the girl. Evie let out a little sneeze, rubbing her nose. She looked at her reflection, giggling. "Boo!"

Lonnie let out a scream, causing the girl to giggle some more. Evie reached into the flour and threw some onto Lonnie. The older girl laughed, throwing more flour onto Evie. The little girl tried to shield herself, but was drenched in flour. Once the two had wasted enough, they continued with the cookies. Lonnie started to mix it, letting Evie drop chocolate chips into the bowl.

"Now for the hard part," Lonnie said, having the tray ready. "Shapes."

"Hearts! And dragons! And snakes! And bones!" Evie exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Lonnie smiled fondly. "We have hearts and stars and crowns, is that okay?"

Evie thought about it, before letting out a little sigh. The little girl nodded. The two started to use cookie cutters to make shapes, before the older girl put the cookies in the oven. Evie sat in front of the oven and waited for them to cook while Lonnie cleaned up.

Once the cookies were done, Lonnie took them out. When they were cool enough, the two started to eat their creations.

Lonnie knew she would give the girl the world if she wanted, just to see her smile.

_Mal, Jay and Carlos found the kitchen a mess, and the two flour covered girls asleep on the ground, a batch of half-eaten cookies next to them._

* * *

Belle, Adam and Evie sat around the dinner table. It had been a few months since Belle and Beast took Evie in and the girl was getting better with eating. She still needed a little push, but it wasn't as much as when they took her in. (And certainly better than when Mal and the boys took her in.)

"How about Adam, you and I watch a movie when we're done?" Belle suggested, knowing Evie finished her homework the second she got home.

The little blue haired girl nodded. "Can I choose?"

"Of course," Adam told her, giving her a smile.

Belle could see her sway, knowing she was swinging her legs.

Belle always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter. She loved Ben, but having a little girl was always her dream. But after Ben, she discovered she couldn't have any more children. Ben was her whole world, and she would love him forever. But with Ben, she got two new daughters, (one a granddaughter really, but the thought was still there).

She was so nervous about Mal when she heard about Ben dating her. Mal was an Isle kid, daughter of the evil Maleficent, and the sons of Jafar and Cruella. Belle and Adam were so sure they were up to no good. They didn't give them the benefit of the doubt. They were evil, they were no good. They were going to damage Ben. And that was that.

But then they found out about Evie, the late Evil Queen's daughter. They had gotten a phone call, and it made no sense. How did the Evil Queen's daughter arrive to Auradon? How did they miss a teenage girl?

And then they found out it wasn't a teenage girl, but a child. Six years old. They found out about how Mal, Carlos and Jay became her parents. About how they made sure she was clothed, fed, and educated. About how they wanted to stay in Auradon for her, not for their parents or themselves. They were willing to be sent back as long as she got a fair life.

It was that moment everything changed. IT was that moment, the Isle kids weren't Villain kids, they were just kids given a bad hand. They could have been born to anyone, but they were the children of villains. But that didn't make them villains. They deserved a chance to be who _they_ wanted to be.

Ben started to change, for the better. He was in a happy relationship. He was able to act his own age around Carlos and Jay.

But Belle and Adam got to spoil a little girl. Evie wasn't what they were expecting when they heard of her. They were expecting an angry little girl, not the happy, joyous one. Having her in their lives, made her happy of Ben's first proclamation. Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos all deserved a chance to be whom they wanted to, as did any child Ben chose to leave the Isle. (She and Adam knew the next three kids that would be chosen, Evie never stopped talking about her Auntie and Uncles, and her bestest friend in the whole wide world, Gilly.)

After dinner, Evie snuggled with Belle as a movie started playing. Adam watched with a smile. Evie's attention was captivated by what was happening on screen. The look of wonder, the look of joy always made Belle's heart swell.

Evie fell asleep before the movie finished. Her breath evened, her head on Belle's lap. The older woman's hand runs through the girl's hair, lulling her deeper into sleep.

Adam carried her to bed, where Belle tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the head.

Adam and Belle were going to make sure the girl didn't miss any parental need when away from her parents. It was the least they could do.

_During their daily calls, Mal, Jay and Carlos all listen as Evie talked about her day with Belle and Beast with smiles on their faces._

* * *

**Next up may be:**

**(1) Pre-Auradon Evie, time with her mother and an appearance from Dizzy.**  
**(2) Ben being true to his world and becoming the stepfather he wants to be?**  
**(3) Evie's Birthday, Ben has the best present.**

**May choose #3.**

**(This is just three of the seven planned.)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
